


Stay

by HiddenByFaeries



Series: Dangerous Attractions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP, Power Bottom Kurama, Shisui is just there for the ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Kurama's caught Shisui and rides him into the next millennium.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).



> Sequel to Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time
> 
> like always, no beta, so all mistakes are mine

If anyone had asked Shisui weeks ago what he thought sex with Kurama would be like, he would have given them a wide eyed stare and run away because he was still very much in denial over his attraction to Kurama. Now? Now he’s just so overwhelmed. And horny as fuck, holy shit.

“Holy shit, oh! Oh, ok, so that’s-” he groaned, cumming so hard he felt senseless.

Kurama pulled away, licking his lips in a very predatory fashion which should not be hot but fucking was, acting like he hadn’t just blown Shisui’s gods damn mind. Claw tipped fingers dragged lightly down his chest, digging into his hips for a second before trailing down his thighs then back up. Shisui found himself dragging Kurama into a heated kiss, tasting that dangerous mouth, tracing the sharp canines that felt more like fangs.

Kurama purred into his mouth, sharp teeth nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. Breathless and flustered, he laid there trying to get his brain to work again. The sound of slick skin slapping against itself, brought Shisui out of his daze. He pulled himself up onto his forearms, only to lose control of little composure he had left.

Kneeling before him, furiously fucking himself on his own fingers, Kurama breathlessly laughed at his slack jawed expression. He rolled his hips into his fingers, making a show of it. With one last twist of his fingers, Kurama withdrew his fingers and crawled over to kneel over Shisui. Slicking up his cock, and without any pause, he drew his cock into himself.

Shisui went cross eyed from the intense heat and pleasure. Panting with the desperate need to not cum immediately, he let himself adjust to the moist tightness gripping him so….so-  _ Oh fucking shit _ ! Kurama rolled his hips up and down on his lap, his cock glistening at the tip and flushed a sexy dark red color. His dark red hair hung damply around his shoulders and upper chest, his eyes half lidded and glazed with pleasure. He gave him a toothy grin, before his hips did a twist that  _ ripped _ a cry from Shisui’s lips.

With a breathless wicked laugh, Kurama set the pace to hard and fast. Shisui could barely keep up with the pace, more along for the ride then anything else. He took Kurama’s cock into his left hand, rubbing it and flicking the tip with his thumb at each pass. A loud growl that ended in a moan left Kurama, causing him to squeeze his inner muscles in reaction. Their orgasms rippled through them within moments of each other.

Kurama’s cum dripping onto Shisui’s stomach while his was splashed against those inner walls. Panting, he leant over Shisui’s prone form, arms caging his head and hair a curtain. Slowly, his limp cock slipped out followed by the trickle of his cum.

He blinked up into Kurama’s red eyes, who stared down at him. A smirk spread across the man’s face before he gave Shishui a soft, chaste kiss.

“Hope you’re not expecting to sleep tonight, I have plans for you.” Kurama murmured with wicked intent. “After all, you  _ did _ lead me on a good chase.”

Shisui gave a faint whimper, in both renewed arousal and anticipation, as well as a tiny bit of fear cause Kurama was scary-sexy always. Oh gods, he was so fucked, was the last thought he had for the rest of the night.


End file.
